Diary of a Not Quite Damsel In Distress
by Escaped Sanity
Summary: Ginny's diary with (not a lot of) Hermione's feedback. Add an angry Ron, a muggle bloke, and ex-boyfriends, and you have the makings of a story! Rated for occasional language.
1. Of Rebels and Diary Entries

**Title:** Diary Entries (until future notice)

**Author: **Escaped Sanity

**Co-author:** Bloodybrit (She's my inspiration/everything else)

**Disclaimer:** If we were J.K. Rowling, we certainly wouldn't be working on _this_. _le sigh_

Chapter One

Of Rebels and Diary Entries

_7/26/96_

_Dear Diary,_

_In my anger, I have accumulated a body count… or I will in a couple of hours. Ugh! I'm so sick of "Righteous Ronnie", "Heroic Harry", "Facetious Fred", and "Gallant George" trying to come to my rescue all the time. I'm not a bloody damsel in distress, as much as they would enjoy that. No, they just scared off this muggle bloke (poor lad) who had asked me to go for ice cream with him. Something about me having a boyfriend. Obviously they don't pay attention to me because I broke up with Dean last week! Go figure. But Hermione has been a dear. It's lovely to have a girl in the house (besides Mum) to talk to. And she doesn't mind listening to muggle bands when she's in my room. She actually finds it funny… The Grateful Dead, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Guns 'N Roses, Alice Cooper, Nirvana, etc… she doesn't care. Ron is always calling me a terrible kid and trying to turn off my music. Sheesh. Who needs a family like that anyway? Oh, someone's coming…_

_Love,_

_ Ginevra Molly Weasley_

With that, Ginny shut her **safe** diary and sighed. "What THIS time Ron?" she asked annoyed.

"You!"

"Yes, me. What about me?" She sounded bored.

"You're having a bad influence on Hermione! Now she insists on listening to muggle music when we're together."

"…Don't you mean _she's_ having a bad influence on _me_?"

"…NO! You're the bad one. She always follows your lead…" he kept going, but she tuned him out.

"Schwatever."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, it's a muggle thing. Now, leave."

"You leave 'Mione alone. You hear me! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He stormed out of her room.

_7/26/96_

_Dear Diary,_

_Is it possible to kill someone several times over? Honestly… RR would have been dead years ago. Along with FF and GG. I'd guess HH only in the past year or so. But, really._

_I swear, RR has more mood swings than a pregnant woman._

_OH GOD, there's only two explanations for his behavior: a) he's pregnant or b) he's bi-polar AKA he's manic depressant. I'll opt for the latter as it's highly improbable that he's pregnant. He's my brother._

_Merlin, what if he's really a she? And HH knocked him/her up? Oh bloody hell, that's not right. Bad mental images. BAD mental images. Bad Ginny. Bad, bad, bad, Ginny._

_Hokay. Hokay. So, I'm still single. I'm looking for a nice lad who… well… isn't scared off by my four pages in rusted armor. I just hope it isn't someone weird… like Luna's long lost twin brother. Or something. I mean, she's my second best friend, but she's so out of it. Sometimes I wonder about her sanity…_

_Hang on, someone's coming._

_Hokay, it was just Hermione. She now has access to you whenever she wants. She get's to CONTRIBUTE! Yay!_

_**Hey! Wow Gin, that's a lot of weird-ness. But I agree, the guys really DO have to start butting out of our life. They call it "personal" for a reason. I'm glad you enjoy having me over, you're the younger sister I've always wanted but could never afford to buy off the black market. Hey, don't hit me! I'm kidding, geez! Really, Gin, I thought you knew me better than that…**_

_Don't try and guilt trip ME, you're the one who said it._

_**Well yeah, but I didn't mean it. I mean, I want a sister, but… never mind. So why don't you just ask that muggle guy out? He's good enough looking…**_

_He won't even look at me anymore because of them. sigh I'm doomed to always being single… except Michael and Dean, but they don't count. You know who I noticed last year…?_

_**As long as it isn't Malfoy… or Snape, for that matter.**_

_Well, no, not exactly. Blaise Zabini. He is one fine piece of man. Ooh… those eyes. When he looks at me it feels as though he's staring into my soul._

_Hang on, someone's talking. Oh, it's dinner time. Later._

_Love,_

_ Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_and_

_ Hermione Jane Granger_

"What took you so long?" her mother asked. "We've been waiting for ten minutes!"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, we were… cleaning. And we had to finish," Hermione lied with a smile on her face.

"You were?"

"No mother, we were plotting the destruction of the world. Of course we were cleaning. Are you trying to call 'Mione a liar?" Ginny asked defensively.

"No! No, of course not dear. Why don't we… uh… eat now?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously.

"Wait Mum. Is it that time of month Gin? Honestly, you don't need to lash out at **her** just because Dean broke up with **you**," Ron stated angrily.

"ACTUALLY, I broke up with him. He was… never mind. Just never mind. You know what, I'm not hungry anymore. If **someone** needs me, I'll be in my room. Good-night," she ground out bitterly while trying to keep her temper under control. Now was neither the time nor the place.

_7/26/96_

_Dear Diary,_

_I could just murder Ronald right now. The arse had the absolute NERVE to ask if it was **that** time of the month. Gee, I just love my family. With a passion._

_On the bright side, I just sent Pig to Bill for some firewhiskey. There's a reason he's my favorite, you know. He knows after I get smashed I'm in a better mood. Well… after the hangover, anyway. But still. I hope he sends his owl… Pig couldn't handle a spoonful of water._

_Well, I'm going to wait for it. Good-night._

_Love,_

_ Ginevra Molly Weasley_

**Author's Note:** Well, that's the first chapter. There are a few modern references, forgive me. And Hermione doesn't HAVE to have absolutely perfect grammar because, after all, she's writing informally in a diary, and** I** don't have perfect grammar. _le sigh_ The next chapter should be out in… well… a week. Because school seems to have taken importance over… this. And the title _Diary Entries_ is temporary, until I can think of a better one. Oh, and in case you were wondering, the _italics_ is Ginny and the **_bold italics_** is Hermione. Please review (and send ideas for a title)!


	2. Of Engagements and Other Stuff

**Title:** Diary Of A Not-Quite-Damsel In Distress

**Author: **Escaped Sanity

**Co-author:** Bloodybrit (She's my inspiration/everything else)

**Disclaimer:** Yes, you have caught us. One of us is really J.K. Rowling in disguise and thought that this was a much better plot than some silly book about Harry Potter's seventh year. In fact, Harry Potter is so silly, we are disowning him and having Hermione star instead. As such, it will be "Hermione Granger and the Philosopher's Stone", etc. Expect them out in about, oh say, 15 or so years. Or when we get out of jail for copyright infringements.

Reviewers:

**Jedi Knight Padme**- I'm glad you like it. And this is, "More, please!"

**Ravioli and Chocolate**- This is very NOT great, but it passes standards for a poorly written story. :D

**Porcelain Prayer**- This appears to be going nowhere quickly, but I hope you enjoy what little is going.

**BloodyBrit**- Why am I bothering to put this up? I already adopted your title and I would rather not hear about my grammar mistakes, you _freak_. Nazi. Same thing, really. _le sigh_

**TheKRITIC**- Alas, this will NOT be HP/GW, seeing as how both Bloodybrit and I despise the ship. But in all seriousness, thank you for liking my story.

**Me (anonymous)**- Well, the title changed, and I hope you think this title is also OK.

Chapter Two

Of Engagements and Other… Stuff

_7/27/96_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh bloody hell! Who knew Bill was such a romantic? He proposed to Fleur (finally). Luckily, he had the sense to send the announcement before the whiskey, and with separate owls. Mum never suspected a thing. They've set the wedding date for February 14, 1997, next St. Valentine's Day. _

_I'm excited, though. The eldest marries first, how very storybook romance. Even the way they met follows guidelines of a fairy tale. Love at first sight- Fleur fell in love with Bill when she saw him at the Triwizard Tournament, but alas! it was unrequited. Fleur graduated and got a job. **With Bill**. He "tutored" her in English, they fell in love. And now, they're getting married._

_Ok, I admit it. I'm jealous. The only guy I've ever actually** liked** was Harry. Merlin, was that a mistake! I followed the guy around for three years before I realized how shallow he is. Now don't get me wrong, he's a great guy when he's not brooding, but he only liked Cho for her looks. She only liked him for his fame. Then she only liked Michael because, well, I'm not quite sure. Maybe he reminded her of Cedric. Schwatever, it doesn't really matter now._

_And no, I did not really like Michael or Dean. They were to help me realize that I didn't need Harry. Hey, it worked, didn't it?_

_So, last night while I was pissed I formulated a plan of REVENGE on Ron. It involves talking to FF and GG, all the while begging on my knees for a sample of their latest non-tested liquid product. I'm a genius. I'm going to offer them a willing test-subject for it. How do I know he's willing? He begged for it last night when he asked me if it was **that** time of the month. Bloody arse._

_Ok, I'm going to go beg._

_Much love,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

"Hey Harry, do you know where I can find Fred or George?"

"They're pla- hey wait a minute! Why do you want to talk to Fred or George?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well, they're my brothers and we haven't had a nice heart-to-heart in ages. I thought I might go catch up on their news. Girlfriends, lovers, joke shop, and the likes," Ginny replied looking very serious.

"Oh, well they're playing quidditch. But I need to… go," Harry finished lamely.

"Right. See you later!" she called over her shoulder as she ran outside as fast as she could.

"Got to find Ron. Got to find Ron," Harry mumbled over and over as he searched high and low for him. He ran upstairs and followed the voices seeming to come from Ginny's room. Strangely, it sounded like Ron and Hermione arguing. _'Better stay away from this one,'_ Harry thought and went to Ron's room to contemplate life, again.

"Ginny! Sister dearest, what brings you out of your lair into the lovely outdoors?" George asked.

"I have a proposition for you…" Ginny all but whispered and plotted with him and Fred for the next hour before Fred ran to get the potion.

"Thanks Fred, George. You'll see the results tonight during dinner. Keep an eye out," Ginny grinned evilly. Fred and George looked at each other startled, that was _their_ grin.

"Man, we need to copyright that, it's just wrong to see it on her face…" George whispered to Fred as soon as Ginny was out of earshot.

"She never did say exactly whom it was for," Fred mused. "I guess we better just watch."

And just watch, they did.

**Author's note:** Well, there I go again, getting ahead of myself. Sorry it's so short, I almost didn't do this tonight. And I don't need titles anymore, thank you. Hopefully the next chapter will be out in a week, give or take a few days.

Teaser:

"_Bloody hell, Harry! What happened to you, mate?" Ron exclaimed as Molly was getting up to serve dessert._

_Mrs. Weasley froze mid-walk and turned to admonish her son, but instead gaped openly._

"_What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked frantically amidst giggles from the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione._

_Ginny didn't trust herself to talk, but pointed to his hair._

"_What?" Harry questioned. He reached up and felt his hair. "Merlin! What the blazes is going on here? WHAT HAPPENED!"_


	3. Of Bad Hair Days and Revenge

**Title:** Diary Of A Not-Quite-Damsel In Distress

**Author: **Escaped Sanity

**Co-author:** Bloodybrit (She's my inspiration/everything else/she came up with a title when I was at a loss for words, for once)

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes, I am J.K. Rowling in disguise. A very _elaborate_ disguise. I have managed to become two people. Yes, two. And I am both very tall and very short. And two ethnicities. I am very talented. See what money can buy?

Reviewers:

**BloodyBrit-** Once again, why do I bother? You _freak_, you're practically in my mind for this story. Geez, let a girl have some room in her own head. Honestly.

**Ravioli and Chocolate-** I am ecstatic that you like the new title! I'll pass it along to BloodyBrit. See? Already done.

**Me (anonymous)-** Ah, see, that's the problem. I don't know what comes next, either. I guess we'll both play it by ear. :-D (And I'm glad that you like the new title, thank BloodyBrit)

**Jedi Knight Padme-** I refuse to "poor Ronnie". He absolutely gets what he deserves, especially for asking about _that_. I'd do much worse that Gin, love, if some guy (even my brother) asked me that.

Chapter Three

Of Bad Hair Days and Revenge

_7/27/96_

_Dear Diary,_

_AHAHAHAHAHA! I have it! The **thing** that will make Ronnie, darling, remember just **WHO** he is messing with. The prat has had it coming to him for ages. As he would say, it will be, "Ruddy brilliant!" I can't wait… dinner time is in about 20 minutes, so I need to go and slip the potion into his drink. He'll never suspect a thing seeing as how it's clear, odorless, and tasteless. And very, very effective. Well, I'd better go._

_Love,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_**What, exactly, are you going to do to Ron? It had better not affect anything of importance, like his… brain. Yeah, his brain. I don't want to deal with the after affects of brain damage. That would mean helping him with homework for life! Please Ginny, I'm BEGGING you to not do anything drastic. For my sake. For my sanity's sake. Please.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger**_

Ginny slipped downstairs, a small vial in hand and a twinkle in her eye.

Opening the hutch, Ginny look around for a glass. "Ahh… here is a lovely pink mug. It used to be his favorite. I wonder how Harry and 'Mione will react to that news?"

She emptied to contents of the vial into the glass first before putting in water to cover it up. With a grin, she walked outside with four glasses of water in hand.

"Hey guys, it's almost dinner time, but I brought out some water so you can refresh yourselves. Here, Ron, you take this one. After all," she said smiling while handing him the pink mug, "It always was your favorite."

Ron scowled and replied, "No, thanks, Gin. I'm not thirsty."

"Oh, well I'll leave these here for you four. I'll call you when dinner is ready," Ginny said and left.

"Hopefully he'll drink it before he comes in because Fred and George said it takes forty-five minutes to kick in."

She went inside to help her mum finish preparing dinner.

"Gin, could you please set the table? And call Hermione down so she can get a good seat, too."

"Sure thing, mum. 'Mione! Come on down!" she yelled the last bit up the stairs before she turned to set the table.

"Hey, Gin, need help? Here, I'll take that. You go call the guys in for dinner," Hermione took the plates from her with a smile.

"Hey! Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Dad! Dinner time! Better come now, or there won't be any left!" she called the last part laughingly. Soon, thumps were heard outside, as though all of them were trying to fit through the door at once.

"There you boys are! What took you so long? Dinner's getting cold. It's a good thing I'm good at warming spells," Molly began to admonish them before they could even sit down.

For the next thirty minutes all that was heard in the Weasley household was the scraping of forks and Ron chewing with his mouth open. When everyone was done, Ginny and her mum picked up the dinner plates.

Mrs. Weasley was coming back to the table, when all of the sudden:

"Bloody hell, Harry! What happened to you, mate?" Ron exclaimed as Molly was getting up to serve dessert.

Mrs. Weasley froze mid-walk and turned to admonish her son, but instead gaped openly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked frantically amidst giggles from the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione.

Ginny didn't trust herself to talk, but pointed to his hair.

"What?" Harry questioned. He reached up and felt his hair. "Merlin! What the blazes is going on here? WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I believe, Harry, that that is called baldness," George said wisely, trying to hide a grin.

"I bloody well KNOW that. What I meant was HOW!" Harry said starting to sound angry.

"Well you see, Harry, in some families it happens sooner than others. And faster. Why look at you, just a couple of minutes ago you had a full head of hair, then bam! you were bald," Fred said solemnly.

"This wouldn't happen to be one of your tricks, would it?" Harry asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Nope. We certainly didn't do this. Why would we want to make you _bald_?" George asked sounding confused.

"I don't know. I'm going to bed," Harry grumbled. After that, everyone left to their own rooms.

_7/27/96_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, that did NOT go as planned. That was supposed to be for RON! Not Harry. Ron. Poor Harry, he's probably traumatized for life. I'd tell him it was me, except he'd probably kill me. Even if he knew it was intended for Ron. Dammit. I guess I'll just have to wait for a better opportunity with something else. Good-night._

_Love,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

**Author's Note:** Well, that certainly came out of me faster than I expected. I am rather sorry it's so short, but I can't let it all come out at once, otherwise there'd be none left for later. _Le sigh_ Please review because I love you. The next chapter should be out in a little over a week- spring break. Yay-hoo!

Teaser:

"_Wow, dearie, what happened to your hair?" the mirror in the bathroom asked kindly._

"_Shut it. Wait… is that what I think it is? My hair is growing back? MY HAIR IS GROWING BACK!" Harry shouted gleefully. "I'M NOT GOING BALD! YES!"_

" '_Ey yoo, we're trying to sleep in here. Take yur celebration elsewhere," came the groggy voice of Ron who soundedly strangely like Seamus. Harry was too happy to care._

"_Fred was wrong! Fred was wrong! Fred was wrong!" Harry did a happy dance in the middle of the bathroom, but was stopped when the door opened to show a very tired Ginny._

"_Uh…" Harry managed before he ran out of the room realizing that he only had a towel on._

"_Well, that was weird."_


	4. Of Hair and Quidditch

**Title:** Diary Of A Not-Quite-Damsel In Distress

**Author: **Escaped Sanity

**Co-author:** Bloodybrit (She's my inspiration/everything else/she came up with a title when I was at a loss for words, for once)

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim. There, I said it. No need to get your knickers in a knot.

Reviewers:

**theKRITIC-** Yes, indeed, we should all do happy dances. :D

**Angel-wingzz-** Harry likes Ginny? Since when? Why didn't anyone tell me this? Now I have to change the story specifically so Harry does NOT like Ginny. Because I don't want it to be an H/G story. Or not yet, if it does end up like that. Which I am 99.99 sure it won't.

**Ravioli and Chocolate- **Believe it.

**Codi Jamison-** Yes, Ginny getting drunk. And thank you.

**Jedi Knight Padme-** Perhaps, I can't tell you. Although you'll find out soon enough, I dare say…

Chapter Four

Of Hair and Quidditch

_7/31/96_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do, now. Except… Oh, Merlin! I forgot about that! Hehe…_

_Poor Harry. I almost feel bad for him. Then again, I did give the cup specifically to Ron. He should have guessed. Fortunately, the effects are not permanent. He'd murder me._

_Well, I must get going- breakfast is ready._

_Love,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

"Happy birthday Harry!" Ginny called as soon as she sat down. "Mmm… this is good, Mum," Ginny announced happily while eating her eggs.

"Thank you, dear. Now, why don't you all go get dressed and de-gnome the garden. It'll go faster if all of you are working together. Ok dears?"

"Yes, mum. C'mon Harry, it's not that bad. Anyway, you won't be as hot as before, seeing as how there's not hair now," Ron said sounding a tad bit smug.

"So says the prat who still has all his hair," grumbled Harry under his breath.

"Eh? Didn't quite catch that, mate. What did you say?" Ron asked lightly.

"Oh, I don't know Harry. I think it's quite fetching," Hermione chirped. "In fact, you oughta keep it like that all the time. Oh, wait… you don't really have a choice… do you?" she sounded let down.

"Yeah, Harry, you sh—hey! What do you mean, 'fetching'?" Ron asked, sounding scandalized.

"Fetching- something that one would find attractive to the eye. Or in simple terms for you, Ron, something you would say 'Ooh, sparkly!' and run after," Hermione chastised him.

"Well, I'm supposed to be the only one here 'fetching'," Ron muttered unhappily.

"What are you fetching, Ron?" asked Ginny, having just gotten in on the conversation.

Harry, grabbing his chance, walked up the stairs to take a shower.

After his shower, he decided to look in the mirror for the first time since it had happened. And… there was nothing. Absolute nothingness. 'How depressing…' Harry thought glumly.

"Ok, I'm here. Let's de-gnome quick, so we can play a pick-up game of quidditch for my birthday," Harry called out as he arrived.

After dinner, everyone went to their respective rooms to hang out.

Harry was, needless to say, depressed. 'Will my hair EVER come back? Am I destined for eternal baldness?' he wondered. 'What if I'm forever known as The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Bald? This can't be happening!' he panicked.

He sighed and went to sleep, trying to forget his most obvious problem- his lack of hair. Next on the list was, of course, Voldemort, but he could wait.

He tried and tried to sleep, but found that it was evading him. 'Well,' he pondered 'at least I had fun today.' But that thought did not help him sleep either.

Eventually it became earlier and earlier into the wee hours of the morn. After deciding he couldn't sleep, he decided to take a shower to help him think.

"Wow, dearie, what happened to your hair?" the mirror in the loo asked kindly.

"Shut it. Wait… is that what I think it is? My hair is growing back? MY HAIR IS GROWING BACK!" Harry shouted gleefully. "I'M NOT GOING BALD! YES!"

" 'Ey yoo, we're trying to sleep in here. Take yur celebration elsewhere," came the groggy voice of Ron who soundedly strangely like Seamus. Harry was too happy to care.

"Fred was wrong! Fred was wrong! Fred was wrong!" Harry did a happy dance in the middle of the loo, but was stopped when the door opened to show a very tired Ginny.

"Uh…" Harry managed before he ran out of the room realizing that he only had a towel on.

"Well, that was weird," Ginny mumbled before going to the sink to brush her teeth. "Wait… did he say that his hair was growing back? Good…"

_8/1/96_

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry woke us all up this morning with his strange antics. He was hopping up and down in the middle of the loo and screaming something about Fred. And his hair. I guess it's all starting to grow back- good, I was getting worried. What if it hadn't started growing back? I would have had to 'fess up to what I did. He'd murder me, honestly. It shouldn't be too long 'til he has a full head of messy hair again. I think I rather liked him better without it. At least he was always trying to make it look windswept and quite silly. Boys, honestly._

_Well, I'm going to try to get some more shut-eye, seeing as how it's only 3:19 A.M._

_Love,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long getting this chapter up. I had an extreme lack of motivation and inspiration, even though I already knew what I wanted to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by next Monday. Please, please, _please_ review because it makes me happy. Though you don't _have_ to and it doesn't make me write faster. It just makes me smile and brag to BloodyBrit that I, once again, got a reviewer. Oh, and this is for Kayla's 16th birthday. Happy birthday, luv!

Sorry, no teaser this time. I have to collect my thoughts and work out the next chapter. Thanks!


	5. Of Arguments and Fleeing Sisters

**Title:** Diary Of A Not-Quite-Damsel In Distress

**Author: **Escaped Sanity

**Co-author:** Bloodybrit (She's my inspiration/everything else/she came up with a title when I was at a loss for words, for once)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Not now, not tomorrow, not yesterday, not ever. _Whimpers slightly_ Why the bloody hell not? (Hey, does anyone even read this?)

Reviewers:

**Bloodybrit- **Urg. Fine, I'll "shut urp". There… happy?

**Angel-wingzz-** Too much slash? Teehee… Yeah, sorry it was so short, I've been a bit… ehh, lately.

**Serpentofsalazar-** Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**Mooooooo (anonymous)-** Well, here's more.

**Ravioli and chocolate- **Yes, no teaser for last chapter. Indeed… I am "oh so" cruel. And you wouldn't have it any other way, no?

**Nota lone-** Well, the ficcie loves you madly, too. Err… "ze vind" is rather slow here…

**IamSiriusgrl-** I'm glad that you like it! Well, I'm aiming to make it even better…

**theKRITIC-** _blinks_ Lemur happy dance…? Oh dear, you watched Madagascar, didn't you?

**Singin'intherain251**- I'm so glad you like it. :-D

Chapter Five

Of Arguments and Fleeing Sisters

_8/1/96_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm up! I'm up! I've been asleep (again) since 3:30 after Harry woke us all up. He was (needless to say) being strange… dancing… singing… screaming? It's been… oh, four days since the potion. Heh heh… Wait 'til he sees his hair afterward._

**_Ginny, what are you up to this time? It's not bad enough that you made Harry bald, but you-_**

_Hey, I wasn't aiming for Harry, sheesh. Get **over** it, 'Mione. Besides, you'll definitely enjoy the next stage of the potion because-_

**_Because what? Hmmm? Honestly, Ginny, you've scarred Harry for life- he honestly thought he was going bald! I bet Mum and Dad heard his screams at home! He was-_**

_Now hold it. It wasn't **that **loud. Anyway, we should probably go for breakfast, now. Mum should be calling our name any-_

_Ok, she called._

_Love always,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_and_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Looking as bright and fresh as always, the two girls made their way to the kitchen for a spot of breakfast. As soon as they saw Harry, however, they stopped. Unfortunately, Ron was behind them and wasn't paying attention.

"Oomph! Hey, why'd you guys stop?" He asked indignantly, following their gaze. "Harry, mate! What _happened_ to your hair? It's… it's only half growing in. I mean, you're still half bald!" he exclaimed, tripping over his own words.

Harry stopped and looked up. "What?" he asked, confused. "What do you _mean_ it's only half there?"

Ginny gulped; she could feel the angry radiating from his body. "Well, he's right. Only half of it is growing back, Harry. But don't worry, it should all be normal soon enough!" she finished brightly.

His eyes narrowed at her, and she realized that she was in trouble. "It should all be normal soon enough?" he questioned, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, did you happen to have anything to do with this?"

She backed up the stairs into Ron and Hermione (who fell over with a squeak). "NO! I… uh… I just thought, you know, since it was starting to-" She never finished the sentence, instead taking off in a mad dash down the stairs, past Harry, and outside to the broom shed.

"YOU GET BACK HERE, GINNY! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET, MISSY!" he hollered while chasing after her. "YOU MADE ME GO BALD ON PURPOSE AND NOW THAT IT'S GROWING BACK YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL ME YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON! THAT'S NOT FAIR. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"That's not right, Harry!" she yelled from her broom, about 15 meters off the ground. "I didn't do it on purpose! And your hair should be back to normal in about ten days! Please," she pleaded, "don't kill me! I can explain it later, just don't kill me!"

"Hey, mate, go easy on her. After all, she _is_ my sister and Mum will kill me if you kill her. Besides, I'm sure there's a good explanation somewhere for what happened. Why don't we just stay calm?" Ron said. "Ginny, get off that broom and please, tell us why Harry was bald and is now _half_ bald," he coaxed, soundly eerily like Kingsley.

"I think… I think I'm going to wait until Harry calms down, ok?" she asked. "In fact, while Harry is cooling down, I'm going to have a nice visit over to Luna's," she said cheerily as she sped away on her broom.

"I can't believe that _Ginny_ did this," Harry groaned as he touched his hair gingerly, as though he was afraid it would all fall out if he touched it all at once. "If I knew where Luna lived, I'd beat Ginny there, but I suppose I'd better just wait for her to get back."

"Harry," Hermione began hesitantly, "you should have let her explain earlier. Now she's going to be thinking of a way to explain this without upsetting you further. She probably won't be back until dinnertime," she finished as she watched Ginny disappear into the sky.

**Author's Note:** Oh, wow. So, that took a really, really long time. I'm sorry- I pretty much forgot about the story. :-/ And so I found it and was all "Wow! I should finish that!". So I am. Thanks so much!


End file.
